


狗

by delphinium (minyandu)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, James|Lancelot's dog was a collie named Frey, Lee's dog was a lurcher named Eliza
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyandu/pseuds/delphinium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每一位王牌特工在候选人阶段都训练了一只狗。在李牺牲以后，他的狗又去了哪里呢？</p>
            </blockquote>





	狗

元旦已经过去整两周。屋里的圣诞灯饰在他的视野边缘闪烁。小男孩疑惑又好奇地打量着手中的勋章，默不做声。李的妻子并不理会他的告辞。

他选择回去萨维尔街的店面。在抵达总部前，他会有足够时间任由运输管道的轰鸣将自己淹没。

 

出乎他意料的是，梅林没有埋首在工作室里。他的好友站在宿舍门外，疲惫地看了他一眼。苍白的灯光显得他的脸色更加灰暗。

“加拉哈德。李的遗物已经清理完毕，除了……”他没有说下去，拿着文件夹的手朝宿舍里摆了摆。

“你应该去休息。”他知道这是无用的劝解。

梅林慢慢地抹了一把脸，点点头，并没有动。詹姆斯的柯利犬弗雷端坐在宿舍门口。它的眼皮也在打架，看起来并不比梅林好多少。

詹姆斯，他们新一任的兰斯洛特，正坐在自己曾经的床位上。他的新西装纹丝不乱。他的眼睛布满了血丝。

“艾理莎。”他伸出手，手上缠着新鲜的纱布。

回应他的是一阵暗哑的低吼。灰色的杂种猎犬狺狺低吠，尽管并没有露出牙齿。它已经从惯常盘踞的床尾退守到了床头，顽固地保持着戒备的姿态。

"长官。"詹姆斯向哈利点头致意，"我打算收养她。"他叹了口气，收回手。"我本想先将她带走再说。"他摩挲着手上的纱布苦笑，"但进展不太顺利。李将她训练得很好。"

哈利看着他充血的双眼："耗尽猎犬的精力需要很长时间。"

而且艾理莎是李训练的狗，要耗尽它的精力需要两倍以上的时间。

"用麻醉的话，对我是轻松，但对她没有任何帮助。她总得明白。"詹姆斯摇摇头，依旧端坐在原位。

 

詹姆斯不喜欢李。他不像其他候选人会在开始的时候公然去奚落和作弄李。他看不见这样一个人。直到他们在训练中从对方身尝到过苦头和甜头，直到他们身边的候选人一个个消失，詹姆斯才以无声的敬意和敌意认同了李的存在。李是一个非常规的变量，是他最后一个要逾越的障碍。

但谁能赢得了一个为自己而死的死人？

 

哈利走到李的床边坐下。艾理莎哼了一声，没有摆出警告的姿态，但也不示好。

"艾理莎。"他说。艾理莎转过头，琥珀色的眼睛注视着他。

"李不会回来了。"

意外地，话说出口要比他想象的容易得多。

"我真的非常抱歉。"

艾理莎仍旧只是注视着他。他慢慢伸出手。杂种猎犬只是侧了侧头，看看他的手，没有紧张或者退缩。他慢慢地将手放在艾理莎的项圈上。

"艾理莎。"他低声说，轻轻拉了拉。

艾理莎就像触电一样往后缩了缩，但马上就镇定下来。他试着慢慢用力。杂种猎犬纹丝不动，琥珀色的眼睛凝视着他。半晌，他松开了手，将手放在艾理莎的颈背上。杂种猎犬看了他一阵，慢慢地趴下，将头搁在前腿上，叹了口气。詹姆斯转过头。门口的弗雷站起来，小跑到他身边坐下，将头搁在他膝上。他将手埋进柯利犬柔软的长毛里。

 

詹姆斯最终成功地带走了艾理莎。他的住处有足够大的园地，可以让它和弗雷自由奔跑。哈利和梅林的住处都不宽敞，也没有花园，并不适合好动的大猎犬。他们从成为候选人时起就不曾计划过有家人陪伴的生活，自然而然选了一个人也能轻松管理的房子，自然而然选了这样的房子里也能自在生活的小型犬。假设詹姆斯没有继承了物业，他大概也会作出一样的选择。

李选艾理莎，为的是一幢带花园的房子，和一个本将要在那片花园里摸爬滚打的小男孩。

哈利-哈特坐在餐桌前，为自己倒了一杯白兰地。餐桌上有一个未开封的包裹，在那里已经放了将近一个月。他喝完杯里的酒，起身拿来一把裁纸刀，切开包裹的包装。泡菜先生的毛摸起来远不如它在生的时候柔软。他将标本安置到壁台上，装好名牌，又顺了顺泡菜先生颈背上的毛，嘴角弯了一下。

 

**后记**

最后，艾理莎都没有遇见它本应陪伴成长的那个男孩。弗雷去得比它更早。

活得比自己的狗长久，于王牌特工而言是一件幸事。

**Author's Note:**

> 迟些可能还会搞个英文版出来。几年没写同人了，如果有错别字错误搭配语法问题语句不通顺文章主次不分明等等等等的问题请尽管向我提出来……ORZ  
> 同时欢迎各种评论各种赞。【喂。
> 
> BTW，AO3的中文字数算法真是太神奇了=_=


End file.
